


Soulmate dry your eye (cause soulmates never die)

by Pseudomonas



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Epic Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudomonas/pseuds/Pseudomonas
Summary: You waiteduntil your breath normalizedcaressing me to quiet downthe late flinches of the orgasmand you smiledat the transition momentthat had sidedyour existence to mine.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Soulmate dry your eye (cause soulmates never die)

You used to tell me  
about ships in the night  
to explain the serendipity  
of crossing existences  
that, by fate or by mistake,  
either don’t stop, going forward  
ignoring forever the other route,  
or they light a fire  
revealing themselves  
and veering on another life.

You used to tell me  
about your gratefulness to the fate  
that had showed me to you.

You waited  
until your breath normalized  
caressing me to quiet down  
the late flinches of the orgasm  
and you smiled  
at the transition moment  
that had sided  
your existence to mine.

Then  
when our ships slipped away  
to lose themselves  
towards opposite shores,  
that sparks of happiness  
sinked, lonely,  
into the liquid pool  
of your sad eyes.

And you whispered, astonished:  
“I’m sorry that my love  
is a ship and not an harbour, Jamie”.

Now  
a shooting star  
cuts the darkness  
of my nights without you,  
and I ask myself if that is you  
showing your last route to me  
so far away from mine.

But I’m grateful, Dani,  
that in the sky of my journey,  
your love has been a meteore  
and not a black hole.


End file.
